


Remember Who You Belong To..

by staruplatinum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass Slapping, Belts, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Rough Sex, Yandere, Yikes, blowjob, brief mentions of Hisoka, chrollo can be mean, dub-con, posessive, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: when Hisoka flirts with you at a Phantom Troupe party, Chrollo doesn't react so well.





	Remember Who You Belong To..

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from my tumblr; hunter-imagines.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this! Chrollo is my favourite character. <3

Chrollo was upset with you. He didn’t like to see his beloved girlfriend act so oblivious to hisoka’s obvious flirting. His hands on your waist, gently groping your ass, were you playing stupid by not noticing ?

No matter, Chrollo kept his calm facade and escorted you from the hotel lobby to your private room that he ‘rented’ for the night. He knew you were tipsy, and he was going to take advantage of it.

Once you arrived in the luxiourios hotel room, Chrollo locked the door and pushed you over to the bed. You giggled, looking back at him with a confused look.

“What was that for Danchou?~” you asked playfully.

Chrollo just smiled at you.

“If you think that’s bad, well, you’re in for a long night with me.”

His words flew past your head, and you laughed at him. Almost as if to ignore it.

He came up behind you, gently caressing your exposed arms and breathing heavily by your ear.

“It’s funny, “ he bagan to day, unzipping your expensive dress with one hand, while the other came around your neck. “You’ve gotten a little tipsy, and that’s fine. But it doesn’t mean you can act like a slut.”

Upon saying those last words, his grip around your neck tightened, and he placed soft kisses by your ear. The kisses turned to sucking, and soon, all up the side of your next, you had dark marks littering your skin.

You were confused, he was met.. yet he was missing you? Then it hit you, and suddenly you remembered how Hisoka was “groping you”.

“Chrollo, I’m sorr-“

Your words were cut off by Chrollo pushing you hard onto the bed. He was quick, and immediately your heels and dress were discarded to the floor, leaving you only in your white-lace panties and bra.

“I was debating what to do with you,” he said, pulling down your panties, exposing your ass to him. “I thought about killing you and Hisoka, but that would just solve the problem way too quick”. His words sent a shiver down your spine, and you looked back at him in fear. He slowly undid his belt buckle, pulling it out of the loops and snapping it in his hands. “I think you just need to be punished,  _and reminded of who you belong to.”_

You were practically shaking beneath him as he placed one knee on the bed, gently caressing your ass, almost as if to ‘trick’ you. Seconds later he brought the belt down at full force, colliding with your ass cheeks and instantly leaving a red print. You screamed, and tears began to fill your eyes.

Chrollo looked down at you, a confused look on his face. “Ah,don’t tell me you’re crying already” he said, almost sarcastically. He  _knew_  this was hurting you.

Moments passed, and in those brief moments, Chrollo slapped you with the belt over ten times. Your ass was already bruising from the intense pressure. Not to mention, the sting was making you cry. When Chrollo felt satisfied, he tossed the belt on the floor and undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock.

He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you on your knees to the floor.

You knew what you had to do.

Reaching out slowly and shakily, you grabbed a hold of his cock and gently began to stroke it. You sniffled as you inched closer, eventually slipping the ruddy tip into your mouth. It was odd giving Chrollo blowjobs; he never looked like he enjoyed it. The truth was, he didn’t really care for them. But in this very moment, he wanted nothing more than for you to obey his every order.

Tears streamed down your face when Chrollo suddenly took over; thrusting as far down as he could down your throat. You gagged and fell back, hitting your head on the night table. However, Chrollo was sure to ‘pick you up’ and by that, he pulled you by your hair once again and pushed you onto the bed - face first.

You laid there for a moment, tryinf your hardest not to become a crying mess, but how could you? You were in so much pain. Behind you, Chrollo was stripping from his suit fully, and in that brief moment you began to feel instant regret.

You didn’t even like Hisoka, but you were tipsy, and he was being flirty. You just laughed it off. Unfortunately, you knew now that Chrollo would not take easy to that sort of behaviour. A sudden slap against your abused ass knocked you out of your thoughts and you tensed up, looking behind you from the doggy-style position you were in.

“When I said you would be mine,” he said, and You could feel the head of his cock at your entrance, prodding at your slick folds. “This is what I meant.”

He pushed into you from behind, with one hard stroke, knocking the breath right out of you.

You fell forward, unable to support yourself; trying desperately to cling to the bed sheets - anything to steady you from his rough pace and vice grip. Your knees pressed into the bed, your thighs split open and spread before Chrollo’s hips, and each hard thrust forced you to clutch onto the silk sheets, until your knuckles were white.

As you fell forward, Chrollo let out a soft grunt of disapproval, and he pulled you back harshly into his hips; making you feel just how deep he was going. His nails pressed into your sides, causing soft crescent moons to form in the divids of your skin.

You wanted him to slow down - to stop his pace. You wanted him to fuck You slowly and passionatley. But you knew better than to piss Chrollo off. His facade could only last so long, and Chrollo wouldn’t stop. It wasn’t how he did things.

“I meant,” he said, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your head back so he could speak into your ear. “That you would be mine. Mine alone. Not anyone else’s.” As he said this, he thrusted into you harder, as if to punctuate his point. His voice however, still remained as soft as ever.

You whimpered under him, your walls tightening painfully around his cock. “C-Chrollo… please..” you managed to whine out, but that only left you with another rough slap to your already reddened ass.

“You don’t get to make demands” He slapped you again. It was so possessive, but Chrollo was a possessive man. Spit ran from the corners of your mouth, mixing with the stream of tears you had.

You loved Chrollo but you wanted this to stop, yet the way he was grazing over that special spot inside of you; mixing with the stinging pain on your ass and your hair fisted in his hand , it almost made you  _want_  to cum.

“You don’t get to do anything but what I tell you.” He thrusted back-and-fourth inside you, and for a moment, he let go of your hair, making you fall forward into the sheets again. His hands remained firm on your hips, pulling you back every time you slouched forward.

Soon, all that could be heard in the room was your soft sobs, and the slapping of skin.

“Let me ask you,” Chrollo said, his thrusts getting more shallow and uneven - he was reaching his end.

“Who do you belong to?”

You croaked out an answer, unable to form cohearant words from all the sensations you were feeling.

“I- I belong- to you…”

_smack_

He pulled back to slap your ass once again, causing you to cry out in pain.

“I’ll ask you again -“ he said, pushing deeper. He was so deep, you could feel the head of his cock prodding at your cervix. Leaning down over you, he spoke in your ear; “who do you belong to?”

A loud gulp could be heard through your cries. You were so over stimulated, all you needed was to touch yourself, and you were sure you would finish in a split second.

“Chrollo.. Lucilfer.. I belong to you! Chrollo!” You practically shouted, cranning your neck to the side to catch a glimpse of him through the strands of your hair.

It was funny, almost. Throughout all this, he didn’t even look  _remotely_  phased by anything. It was like nothing ever happened. His face was the same as always ; calm, and collected. But that’s how Chrollo was, he never let his calm facade fade.

Your words were enough to set him over the edge, really, all he wanted from this was to hear you say that you belonged to him. He pushed as deep as he could, gently rubbing your swollen clit to help you finish as well.

It didn’t take long for his thrusts to slow, and he pushed inside of you as deep as he could ; spilling his seed and coating your walls.

_he’s never done that inside of you before._

It both shocked and excited you, and the warm feeling of his seed inside you made you cum- almost uncontrollably. Chrollo stayed inside you while you rode out your orgasm, only pulling out at the last second to see you squirt. Your juices coated his cock, your thighs, and the sheets below. He only let out a soft chuckle.

“Remember this next time you let someone flirt with you. No one will make you cum like I do.” His words sounded more like a threat, even though he spoke in a ‘soft’ tone.

You felt used and broken, and before you could even catch your breath you collapsed fully into the bed below.

It didn’t hit you until moments later that Chrollo had finished inside you. Usually he would pull out, because he was careful not to cum inside. Fear started to form in your chest and you looked back at him. He was still cleaning himself off, about to hop into the shower.

“…chrollo?” You asked, your voice sounding like a small croak from all the screaming, crying and moaning you were doing.

He turned his attention to you, giving you a faint nod as if to say ; “yes”

“W-why did you finish.. you know.. inside…?” As you sat up to speak, you could feel his seed leak out of you. Chrollo only smiled and came towards you gently caressing your cheek before speaking:

_**“Because, you belong to me. If others can’t understand that, I’ll have to start marking you in other ways.”** _


End file.
